


Pillow Talk

by platonic_boner



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner
Summary: In which the inn only has one bed, and Arthur tries to be a prat about it.





	Pillow Talk

Merlin and Arthur had gone out “hunting” (which is code for Arthur escaping from the castle and his responsibilities for a little while) the day before. Now they're a day’s ride away from Camelot and caught outside in a torrential downpour.

Merlin would be complaining, but even that lost its amusement several hours ago.

“Over there!” Arthur shouts.

Merlin squints through the sheets of rain and thinks he makes out some flickering lights in the distance.

“A village! They must have an inn!” Arthur urges his horse onwards, and Merlin follows.

***

There _is_ an inn, but there’s only one room, and only one bed.

“I’ll take the left side?” Merlin asks hopefully.

Arthur snorts. “Beds are for princes, Merlin; you can take the _floor_.”

Merlin’s mostly okay with that, because the floor’s worn and wooden, and it’s warm near the fire where he lies down. He retorts on principle, because the bed is definitely big enough to share, “You’re a selfish prat, you know?”

Arthur’s response is an exaggerated sigh of contentment as he sinks into the bed. It’s cut off, however, by the squelching noise the bed makes.

“This bed is a _pond_!” Arthur exclaims. As he says it, a few droplets fall from the leak in the ceiling that’s obviously soaked the bed, and land on Arthur’s forehead with loud _splats_.

Merlin snorts.

Arthur hops back off the bed and orders, “Scoot over.”

“Oh, no, sire,” Merlin says, now grinning widely. “I couldn’t _possibly_. Princes must sleep in beds; the floor’s only good enough for a servant like m-umph!”

Arthur’s gone with his usual method of admitting he’s lost an argument, which is to physically attack Merlin and prevent him from gloating. Merlin flails with his elbows and knees until Arthur has had enough of laughing at his ineptitude and releases him. They both flop onto their backs.

“Well,” Merlin says after a moment, “Even if you are hogging the floor, there’s a bright side to this.”

“What’s that?” Arthur asks, very suspiciously.

“Now I have a pillow.” Merlin wiggles closer to Arthur and lays his head on Arthur’s shoulder.

“You little-” Arthur starts to protest.

“Shhh, pillow,” Merlin says, patting Arthur’s chest. “Pillows don’t talk."


End file.
